Comic Book Script
Final Major Project Proposal Format/Type of Product (E.g. Music Video, Short Film, Advert, Radio Show etc). ''' Comic Book, Comic Book Script, Storyboards, Bios Archive and Artwork '''Outline of Idea/Synopsis This is a comic book about superheroes and villains on modern earth during 2011; the story will show the origins of many heroes and villains and also has a mysterious hero that no one knows the origins off. Plot/Characters (if relevant) The story starts with a flashback to the dinosaurs being killed by the giant meteor, this is important for setting up a mystery that will continue to be solved in later comics. Then the origins of some characters during 2001 are shown including the deaths of the second main characters’ parents. Then the story begins in 2011 with a lonely kid having a bad life while at the same time a superhero has just started fighting crime in the city until one day a sentient computer virus attacks the city so he has to stop it before it stops all electricity from working. Then a meteor shower happens and causes people to gain superpowers. Connor Woods – Magpie, Shadow Bird – The new superhero who turned to a life of fighting crime after his parents were killed and the one responsible was never caught. Logan Woods – is the young brother of Connor who is around for moral support for his superhero brother even though he has no idea his brother is a superhero. Erika Mars – is a news reporter who is always willing to go into danger for the story, she is attracted to Connor. Samuel ‘’Sam’’ Lucas – The Jester – is an insane criminal obsessed with his enemy Shadow Bird, he wants to spread chaos to mess with him. William ‘’Will’’ Morgan – The Owl – Will is a teenager but he is already the C.E.O. of a tech company however he sells them to criminals and watches over the city secretly waiting for his chance to takeover. Antonio ‘’Anton’’ Diego – The Thief – A minor criminal who is not very good at crimes, he is easily defeated and sent to jail. Koji ‘’Cody’’ Takahashi – The Scientist – A scientist who creates artificial intelligence, his first A.I. went rouge and now he teams up with superheroes for tech support. Virus. Zip – The Virus – A sentient computer virus A.I. that has gone crazy and is trying to steal all information and electrical power in the city. Data Information Assistant Computer – D.I.A.C. – An artificial intelligence that helps Cody with his research. Adam Waddington – A teen boy with a terrible life who nearly got killed by a meteor, but he doesn’t seem to have gained any powers unlike the others who were nearly it by the powered meteors. The Fox – Wild Fox – A mysterious hero who looks like an anthropomorphic fox and seems to know a lot of things that someone the age of 16 would not know? Jasmine ‘’Jazz’’ Wright – A girl who was saved by the mysterious Fox and is now obsessed with researching him and finding out the secrets behind The Fox. Ling Chan – Queen of the Sea – A girl who loves swimming who was given water powers by the meteor shower and is now using those powers to attack people she doesn’t like. Caine ‘’Cain’’ Richards – Night Thief – A thief who steals for both fun and the poor, he is currently training his two sons to be thieves just like him. Curtis ‘’Kurt’’ Richards – Night Thief II – The son of the Night Thief, the family is poor and steal to survive, Kurt takes up the mantle when his father is killed Target Audience My target audience is superhero and comic book fans, since my comics include stories related to equality my comics are for all ages, genders and anyone else who wants to read them, I will have characters of different ages, ethnicities, sexual orientations and genders and they won’t be stereotypes. Resources/Props Paper Computer Pencils Photoshop Microsoft Word Internet Google Illustrator Blogger Cast/Crew Adam Waddington (Creator) Budget N/A Schedule I work on my project when I can, depending on time or if someone is stopping me from working on it or if I don’t feel like doing it because I can’t work on my comics without the creative energy to make me feel like doing it. 'Are there any legal and ethical issues that you will need to consider? If so, you should explain what they are. ' There should not be any. 'Can you justify the reasons for your final idea? ' I have worked on comics and fictional creation for 16 years from when I was 5. These comics will follow new characters so people can read a new set of characters and start liking them as much as other fictional characters like Batman or Spider-Man. My characters were made in the present day so there will be more equality and modern problems are represented in the stories. Category:North Notts College Work